


Of weddings and misunderstandings

by AnathemaKenobi



Category: Star Trek The Original Series
Genre: Crack, I don’t know what I was thinking, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tags Are Hard, Weddings, i love tags, thyla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnathemaKenobi/pseuds/AnathemaKenobi
Summary: At first, everybody thought it was a joke
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of my plotbunnies. No beta, all of the mistakes are mine.

At first, everybody thought it was a joke.

1.Uhura

“Yes, of course Captain. You want me to organize your wedding? “ Uhura laughted

“And what do you want me to do? Take care of the wedding cards and the guests?”

“Actually, yes.” He hands her a Padd. “This is the list and the model I and my fiancé choose together.But I see you don’t want to do it. I thought after you had been teasing me all this years to let you organize a party you’ll be happy” He said angrily. “I’ll ask one of the yeoman to do it instead”

“You are serious. You are actually serious”

The Captain smiled softly 

“Of course, I am. This is really important to me. I need everything to be perfect.Since I gain the courage to finally do it I feel like I am living a dream. 

“Don’t worry, Captain. I’ll do my best”

“I know, that’s why I choose you”

When he leaves, Uhura realises. She didn’t ask him who was the lucky girl.

She takes a quick look at the list. Mister Spock is not in it. 

She somehow knows it isn’t a mistake. The Vulcan and Jim hadn’t talked in months and now it all made sense. The Captain was busy with his soon-to-be wife, but that was no reason to invite him to his wedding. 

Uhura suspected she’ll have to take the matter in its own hands.

2.Sulu and Chekov 

“Warp factor 2, mister Sulu”

“Aye, sir. Warp 4, warp 3 and warp 2”

“Did ye know that the number 3 was invented in Russia?”

“Ha,ha. You have just made that up”

“Yes, but ye laughed so it was a good Russian joke, right?”

The Captain shakes her head and looks towards his First Officer, but don’t say a word. The two helmsmen share a glance, they have been talking with Uhura recently. 

“Mister Spock, we need you in the transporter room.”

“Acknowledge”

He leaves without saying another world.

They stay in silence for a while.

“Mister Sulu. How are your plants going?”

“Greener as ever, Captain”

Jim blushes a bit and coughed .

“Well, I was wondering if you could let me some of them for my wedding”

Hikaru seems surprised

“Yes. It would be an honour”

“Thank you”

“Sir, Can I make a Medovnik? It is a popular dish in my family. My grandma teached me the recipe.

“Yes, of course Mister Chekov

“Pavel” whispered Sulu “The Medovnik is an Ucranian dessert. Right?”

“Yeah, and your point?”

3.Scotty

“Contrary to popular believe, Captain, not all Scottish know how to play the bagpipes”

“But you know, right?”

“Yes..”

“But?”

“I was hoping to help Leonard with the stag-party or maybe pull a prank in Mister S...” Monty pauses when he remembers that the Vulcan is not invited.

“To Mister Sulu? Why would you want to pull a prank on him all of a sudden?” 

“Forget me, Sir. I’ll play the bagpipes to the happy couple”

“And you can be in charge of the booze, if you like. 

“Mister Scott, Captain” the baritone voice of Spock salutes them. “May I inquire what are you doing?”

“No, no. Nothing to worry about, mister Spock “ cuts sharply the Captain.

Scotty can’t believe it. Uhura as always is right. Now he will have to collaborate in her crazy plan.

4.Nurse Chapel  
  


“I can’t believe you are really asking me to bake a wedding cake without sugar”  
“Yeah, me neither. But my fiancé can’t eat that kind of food”  
“Mmm, let me think. And how about a nice dark chocolate cake?”  
He hesitates for a moment, then frowns “It sounds tempting, but no”

  
“And a New York cheese cake?” 

  
He looks behind her. She turns around and sees Mister Spock. Without saying anything he continues walking.   
“Yes, cheese cake it’s good”  


5.Bones

Uhura was going to Sickbay to tell Doctor McCoy about his little scheme when she overheard the conversation between him and the Captain. It wasn’t her intention, really.

“Wait,wait. Repeat again”

“This is Michael Burnham and she is going to be my...”

“No, not that. The part about she being Spock’s sister, maybe? And how do his parents agree to come?”

Uhura gasps, it can’t be real.

“And Spock knows about that?”

“Nope”

“Dammit Jim, I am a doctor not a counselor. But I think that is kinda weird..”

Splash! Uhura had tripped over a stretcher and now was running away.

“What was that?”

+1 The plan

It was 12 hours until the wedding, and the group consisting in Uhura, Chapel, Hikaru, Monty, and Chekov were outside of Spock’s quarters.

“Where is Doctor McCoy?”

“I didn’t told him, he was a bit busy” 

“Busy, Doing what exactly?”

“What are you doing here?”

They jumped. Mister Spock was in front of them, wearing a black robe.

“We are..”

Clank! And Spock collapsed

“Chekov! What have you done?” Sulu said horrified

“I hit him with my Medovnik”

“But, why?!?”

“In Russia, when someone doesn’t want to come with us...”

“You hit them with your granny dishes?!?”

“Normally is my grandma with a pan, but yes”

“What are we going to do now?”

“Okay, this is what we are going to do..”

UwU

The wedding hour

“Are we sure nobody is gonna go to miss him?”

“ Yes. He wasn’t in the guest list, right.”

The hall was beautifully decorated. A large table in the front with food ( including the dammed Medovnik) Flowers of all kind and colour. A variety of booth.

“There you are” 

“Hello Bones”

“Have you seen the groom?”

“No, not yet”

“Well, I’ll be dammed. Michael, come here a moment”

A woman approached them. She’s wearing the yellow Starfleet uniform.

“Hi, I am Michael Burnham. I’m Spock’s sister.

“Yes, we have heard of you”

“Oh, what a pleasant surprise!My brother is very shy when talking about the family”

A bagpipe starts playing.

“It’s time to go. See you after the ceremony”

“I’m sure of that”

UwU 

Kirk’s parents were at one side and Amanda and Sarek at the other. The rest of crew members and their families were divided. All of them have been waiting for about twenty minutes.

“What is happening?” Uhura asked Doctor McCoy 

Instead of answer them, he continued mumbling something about hobgoblins

Kirk had tears in his eyes

“He is not going to come, isn’t he?”

Wait, he?

And every piece fell in to place.

“How can I have been so dense? How can we have been so dense” Uhura shouted

And at this moment, Spock rushed through the door something dangerous in his eyes softened at the sight of the Captain. His hair was ruffled and a pale green was where Chekov had hit him with the Mevodnik.

He pauses for a moment and then moved near Kirk. The Captain was crying, for a moment had thought that Spock wouldn’t came.

They looked at each other silently.

”Um, brother and future family member. Not all of us share a t’hy’la bond with you”

They flushed at the same time. And the ceremony continued


	2. Blame it on the Medovnik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly thought I have published this some time ago .Thanks for the support to all the people who left Kudos and commented on the first chapter

That night  
They were playing late chess in their new quarters

“So, what happened Mister Spock-Kirk ?” Jim asked with a devilish smile “Last moment thoughts?”  
“Never, k’diwa. Never and ever”  
“So, why were you late? You worried me. For a moment I believed that you, that you..”he started sobbing softly.  
“I wouldn’t have never hesitated, maybe it would be easy if I showed it to you”  
He pushed his fingers in the mind-meld position.  
“My mind, to your mind”  
And then, more softly  
“My thoughts to your thoughts”  
UwU  
They were standing in the bridge, approximately one week ago.  
“Wow, I’m so impressed. Everything seems so clear and real.  
“It’s because of the vulcan’s eidic memory. We are able to remember all we see, hear and touch within error or emotional response.”  
“ Yeah, of course . Then, why am I glowing over there if your memory is so perfect?”  
It was true, the Captain was surrounded by a bright halo.  
“If I look long enough, I am sure I would be able to see little hearts all over me, like that old Terran app.”  
“No sense and illogical statement. Now listen”

“Warp factor 2, mister Sulu”  
“Aye, sir. Warp 4, warp 3 and warp 2”  
“Did ye know that the number 3 was invented in Russia?”  
“Ha,ha. You have just made that up”  
“Yes, but ye laughed so it was a good Russian joke, right?”

“I know this conversation. Can we skip to the important part? About you being hit maybe?”  
“Just wait”  
And then the call  
“Mister Spock, we need you in the transporter room”  
“Acknowledge”

“You can go, don’t worry. I’ll handle alone”

“It feel so weird to hear my own voice”  
The other Spock was going towards them and went through.  
“We are like the ghost of the Christmas past”  
“The what?”  
“Remind me to tell you about Charles Dickens later, now shush”

“Hello, Lieutenant Uhura. How can I help you?”  
“Well, I don’t know how to tell you this.  
Me and some crew members have noticed that the Captain and you are no longer in the same terms.”  
“That’s right”  
Uhura seemed a bit alarmed  
“So, are you telling me that the Captain and you aren’t longer BFF?”  
“ I do not understand the last term, Lieutenant”  
“You know, Best Friends Forever?”  
“I do not wish to be a ‘friend’ of the Captain ever again.”  
And then he walked away, leaving a shocking Uhura behind.

“That explains a lot” said Jim.  
“Why?  
“ She thought we were angry with each other”  
“I think you’re right, although it’s illogical Let’s go to the next memory”

UwU

They were standing in the corridor, the day of the wedding. They saw part of the crew in front of Spock’s quarters. They started seeing the scene like a movie.  
“What are you doing here?”

  
And then everything went black.

  
“ What have just happened?” Jim asked  
They were in a strange dark void. The shadows moved and listened to voices arguing.  
They broke the connection.  
“What happened?” He said softly

“ Mister Chekov was in a low probability of hitting me in a part of my head responsible of my telepathic capacity, but he managed to do it anyway and he knocked me out for exactly 12.3 hours while I was in the healing trance. I couldn’t feel you when I woke up and I thought that you had broken our bond while I was asleep”  
His eyes were a bit watered

”I couldn’t feel you. At the time I didn’t know what had happened. Until I found at my bedside this note”

It was a single piece of paper from a notebook.

_Sorry for knocking you out. It was the Medovnik’s fault, we only wanted to make sure you didn’t crashed the Captain’s wedding with your sister._

”My stars, they thought I was going to marry, Michael”

”Illogical, right. So I looked at the time and I was 25.4 minutes late, so I ran as fast as I could. And you know the rest of the history. Our bond is completely healed now so there is nothing we need to worry about”

”I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

”Why?”

”Oh, my dear Mister Spock” He said while raising two fingers to do the ozh’esta

“Why, indeed do you think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after.
> 
> Until I say otherwise ;)  
> Now I can work in another fic idea that I have been procrastinating. I need request for a female character name, so any ideas are welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked


End file.
